Reanimation
by dreaming-of-a-requiem
Summary: Cassandra Donahue; a teenage State Alchemist with nothing more than twisted ethics and horrendous fashion sense. Being as 'perfect' as a pretentious, angsty little dog of the Military must be oh-so hard. I mean, it's not like that's been done before, or anything..
1. Chapter 1 - Playing God

[AN: Well, here's another noob trying to figure out hoe to upload, tag and so on...oh well. I originally uploaded a couple of chapters on Wattpad, and yeah. The gist of it is an OC that is a little 'wrong in the head'. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood. :3]

The memory was hazy; all I could recall of that experience was blood, screaming and darkness.  
That very object was what every alchemist - no, every being desired so dearly, and I sat there, grasping it in my shaky hands as if it were a treasure bestowed upon me by the Almighty himself; but no, it wasn't anything like that at all.

To acquire such item requires skill, precision, bravery and co-operation. I had three of those key ingredients to God's right hand, and I resourced them without haste - using them to achieve the fourth, which we unwillingly know as co-operation.

Why do I crave this object so dearly, you ask? Why not, is my response. The rule I follow is that if you are capable of acquiring something, no matter how absurd the idea may be, do it. Achieve it with ease; leap to the skies if you bestow the opportunity.

This, my friends, is the rule that has gotten me through both a lonesome adolescence - and of course, my State Alchemy exam.

This, is the coup de grâce of laws to follow.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce name is Cassandra Francesca Donahue, daughter of Amelia Donahue, and sister of Theresa Christina Donahue.  
Well, er...let's say ex-sister. An unfortunate event had occurred in the previous months that eases me not to discuss it with anyone, or even attempt to reminisce upon the subject.

An alchemy accident, is all that I'll tell you, alright?

Oh, and for future reference, I apologize if my descriptions of both myself and my peers appear rather vague - you see, I'm not really 'one' with the words for it. To put it in short, I'm never poetic about your appearance.

My hair is black, falling down my back. I appear fair-skinned, and my eyes (Or at least, what's left of them - but you'll get that later.) are of a dull, grey colour.

It's probably the only feature I envy of myself, since my sister had eyes of a lustrous sapphire blue, and those were always described as _her_ best feature. Currently, I'm at the staggering age of 15 and three quarters, and I became a State Alchemist just five months ago - making me two years and four months older than Theresa. I like to wear mostly black for my public attire; if I can help it, my jet-black coat, with a white flamel on the back, a high-collared black shirt with all of the fancy-fussy lacy bits on the sleeves and the collars, with a belt and matching trousers.

Sometimes a skirt at respectful length if it's sunny, ignoring the fact that my milk-bottle complexion is a mite blinding to others when you happen to catch sight of my pasty legs. I don't like to expose myself to the sun that much, so I carry a parasol to accent the image.

Oh, and black boots.  
Can't forget the boots, man.

I travel alone, after the disastrous, but successful, event that caused me to lose both the one I held my closest faith in and my left eye.

Never play with alchemy, kids - even if your proud name is the Phantom Alchemist, just stick to making dollies.

Anyway, enough about me, and I'll be seeing you at my birthday party.


	2. Chapter 2 - Insolence

[AN: Chapter 2 - what a fantastic milestone. Well then, let's throw in some sassy confrontation with canons, shall we?]

It turns out that when you become a dog of the Military, you get a helluva load of 'missions' to complete, as well as a fancy little pocket watch.  
That, and free accommodation, which is good for when I lurk around Central with nothing to do.

Anyway, I was loitering outside of Colonel Mustang, the grande dame of all the State Alchemists in the west region's office, awaiting another 'lecture' about how reckless I've been; even though my anarchy-filled attitude is the reason why everyone in the Military knows my name more than Fullmetal.

Who, coincidentally, had just waltzed through the door, leaving it half-open, which irritated me alot.  
And by that, I mean _alot._ I have a thing for people leaving doors open - it drives me up the wall and back again.

I abruptly proceeded to close it, preventing a draught from chilling the room even more so, since he was completely incapable of doing even that...and, of course, scoffed pretentiously at him as he whispered to the one he came with, dressed in full armour. Obviously, I could tell he was talking about me - he had that 'look' about him.

"It's rude to talk behind people's backs." I muttered under my breath, causing him to throw caution to this, and approach me with fire in his eyes and aggravation in his strides.

"What did you just say?" He asked, glaring at me with passion.

No, don't get any ideas. Passion, as in, he wanted to slap me across the face right there and then.

"Nothing." I grunted, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"I heard something. What did you say?" He asked again, seeming adamant to know what I was complaining about.

Ah, screw it. If I don't tell the kid, he'll force it out of me.

"It's rude to talk behind people's backs, Fullmetal."

The disgruntled look on his face showed that he wasn't too pleased with that remark.

"...And who might _you _be?" He scoffed, edging closer.

"Brother!" The armoured one protested, merely trying to stop something from kicking off between two angsty teenagers.

But if Fullmetal was going to be a diva, then, of course, I was too.

"My name," I began, placing my gloved hands on my hips as I paced towards the boy. "Is Cassandra Francesca Donahue - but _you_ can call me the Phantom Alchemist; now, it's your turn."

He tossed his hair in an almost sassy manner, flipping the neatly braided plait on the back of his head along with it.

"Edward Elric, and this is my brother, Alphonse." He responded, a careless look masking his face as he nodded his head at the rather tall, armoured companion that I had previously mentioned. "Obviously you've heard of me, but I haven't heard so much as a single word about you, Phantom."

Ignoring that rather discourteous retort, I placed my finger on my chin, briefly hesitating before I took my turn to speak.

"How old are you, Elric?"

"15." He replied.

I let out a small giggle - completely wiping the surly smirk off of his face, and turning it into an icy glare, for he had pretty much predicted what I was about to say to him.

"15?! You're so short!"

"_What_ did you just call me?!" He snapped, smoke almost blasting hot out of his ears.

"I'd watch what you say around him..." The armoured one laughed nervously.

"Good note." I agreed, turning my head to face him. " So, you must be Alphonse?"

"Yeah, but Al's fine." He began, a rather upbeat tone in his voice, which, for some reason, was resonating with the metal as if coming from nowhere. "Oh, and don't mind my brother...he can be a bit short-tempered sometimes."

"I am NOT short tempered!" Edward interrupted, shooting a harsh glower at the both of us.

"Of course you aren't (!)" I giggled.

"Hmph."

I turned my head at the sound of a door creaking open, in which stood a woman of tall stature; blonde hair and sky-blue uniform, looking at both me and the two brothers. To be precise, she looked around her mid-20's.

"Hm?"

"Miss Cassandra," she began. "Colonel Mustang would like to have a word with you."

"Oh God..." I sighed.

"Has little Cassie been naughty?" Edward giggled, receiving a sharp slap across the face from yours truly.

"Don't call me Cassie, Elric." I hissed.  
And yes, there _is_ a reason behind my detest for that certain nickname, and anyone who uses it ends up regretting it.

"Edward, he'd like to talk to you too, since you're here." she added. "Alphonse, would you like to spectate?"

"I...I think I'll just stay out here."

I suppose his response made sense to me - I mean, seeing two adolescents getting yelled at isn't something a spectator is too comfortable with. Without another word to eachother, the two of us followed the Lieutenant into the hellborn office of his.

I saluted the woman, but Elric didn't respond.


	3. Chapter 3 - Children

As I was the last person to enter the burning pits of hell, or it's technical term, Colonel Mustang's office, I silently shut the door behind me - and upon sight of our entering, Mustang gave a disgruntled sigh.  
"Edward, Cassandra, come to my desk, please."  
He didn't sound too happy with us, but silently, we did so.  
And here comes the lecture.  
"I'm honestly beginning to doubt that you two have grown up at all." he began, picking up an envelope and pulling out the contents. I caught a glimpse of my name on the paper inside, and automatically, I knew what he was going to start off with.  
"Cassandra, your previous report on your task in Dublith was below acceptable."  
"Dublith?" Edward mumbled, clearly having some association with the city, as his interest was drawn to the name.  
"Southern region."  
"I know that." He grunted, rolling his eyes at me.  
"Then why did y- Oh, um...what did I do in Dublith, Colonel?" I stammered, deciding to drive my attention back to Colonel Mustang.  
"Your disturbance caused alot of chaos in certain areas - some of which, you nearly destroyed a building."  
"...Oh."  
As you may have guessed, yeah, I can be pretty reckless when it comes to combat. That, and, it's rather fun.  
"Jeez." The blonde commented, glancing up at me as I bestowed a slightly disappointed reaction on my face.  
"Edward, _your_ report wasn't too impressive, either." the Colonel added.  
"Huh?" He lifted his head, a light of confusion glistering in his eyes.  
My guess is that he was caught off guard, and forgot that he's pretty damn chaotic himself.  
"Several of your previous evaluations all point to the same conclusion."  
"And what's that?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Alot of aggression can be stored in a pipsqueak such as yourself."  
I let out a small laugh at the Colonel's remark; even seeing a little smirk form on the corner of his lip - but the funniest part of it all, was when Edward snapped.  
"Who the hell are you calling pipsqueak?!" he screamed, clenching his fists and directing an ungodly, eye-twitching glare at the Colonel.  
"Edward, you should show respect to your superiors whenever possible." I added, my smirk of superiority being counterattacked by a small grunt and an eye-rolling. Honestly, he wasn't too happy with the way things were going - and I wasn't either, but I had the higher end of the straw.  
"Shut up, fringey." He spat.  
"Actually, she has a point." Colonel Mustang insisted, placing his interlocked hands on the desk.  
My 'smile of superiority' was masking my face, ear-to-ear; that is, until he continued speaking.  
"I'm going to assign you with him."

That's where it disappeared.

"Excuse me?" I said, with a sudden change in expression.  
"You heard me correctly, Cassandra."  
Did I?  
"Are you seriously pairing me with Fringey?" Edward raised an eyebrow, looking over at me, with a face of both disgruntled and surprised thoughts.  
"Stop calling me that." I grunted.  
"Well, you've got a fringe covering your left eye, so I'm calling you Fringey!" He said with an odd sense of enthusiasm as he flicked my fringe out of the way, before I promptly batted his hand away, tightly grabbing ahold of his wrist.  
"Do that again and I'll break your arm." I hissed, contracting (tightening) my grasp on him.  
"Anyway," Colonel Mustang began - I dropped his arm, and turned my head to him as he interrupted what was most certainly going to break into argument. "You'll be travelling to Vectora."  
My home town.  
The place I had run away from.  
My eyes widened, and I stood rigid with but a single objection.  
"Is something the matter with that, Cassandra?"  
I gulped, and shook my head. After all, I wasn't allowed to question his twisted ethics, no matter how much common sense he lacked.  
"Correct answer - you'll be heading off tomorrow, but someone'll be sent up to find you so I can prompt you on the objective."  
And that's when he sent us out.


	4. Chapter 4 - Discussion

[AN: Exactly what the chapter name implies. It's just a creepy conversation between the angsty brats, and I might as well turn it into a bloody play script with the amount of dialogue going on here. Enjoy!]

"I don't want to have to travel with a girl."

"And I don't want to have to travel with a pipsqueak, Edward."

A sharp slap came across my cheek, as well as a cat-like hiss from the boy.

"I'm not a pipsqueak." He growled. I simply rolled my eyes and continued walking; the footsteps from my heels rhythmically echoing as they came in contact with the marble surface beneath me.

"Hey, wait a second!" He called, raising his voice slightly.

I stopped immediately, swiftly spinning around to face him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why were you acting so weird? Y'know, when the Colonel mentioned Vectora?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow at me - slowly pacing towards me as he did so.

Oh, and might I add, he has incredible skill in the art of standing so uncomfortably close that he can practically hear your thundering heartbeats.

"Oh, uh...it's nothing important." I chuckled nervously, fumbling with a lock of my hair.

Yeah, by the way, I'm an awful liar; my ability to tell a lie was one of the things taken from me in the equivalent exchange.

...I'm joking.

I just suck at lying.

"Y'know, Cassandra..." He began, a little smirk creasing the corner of his pursed lips. "I've heard alot about people from the North."

Wait a minute, how the hell did he know I'm from the North?

Utterly trying to cast aside the unnerving fact that he was standing merely an inch away from my face, he carried on.

"They always have something to hide - and usually, it's a dark secret that even their family are oblivious to."

"So what?" I exhaled, taking a small step back.

"Well, I guess we'll find that out when we get to Vectora, hm?"

"..."

He was also skilled when it came to suddenly changing topic.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Meet me and Al at the train station at ten."

Those were his last words, before we both silently parted ways. After all, we had our own businesses to attend to.

So anyway - that accommodation thing I mentioned earlier before? It comes in handy - as I was just heading up to my dormitory when I was leaving the Colonel's office. That is, until Fullmetal began interrogating me about my personal life.

...

I dread the train ride tomorrow; nevertheless, it shouldn't surprise me to see him holding a microphone and a camera in his hands when we board the train.


End file.
